Watch Your Language
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Wingul always speaks in Long Dau when he is angry. Now, he's mad at Leia, but she doesn't understand a word he's saying. Can they ever make up? Possibly spoilerish for those who don't know Wingul's real name and/or haven't finished the game.


Watch Your Language

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: I got the idea for this one-shot after watching the skit between Leia and Elize, when the party hears Wingul speak Long Dau for the first time. In that particular skit, Leia asks Elize if she can speak Long Dau when using her booster and says that she would learn the language to talk to her, if necessary. I really loved Leia's enthusiasm and curiosity for the language and for some reason that made me wonder if she would/could have interest in the original speaker of Long Dau, Wingul. As a result, a random pairing was born! I actually think they'd be a good couple! So, here's a cute one shot. I guess it would be AU given what happened in the game? Regardless, this ficlet is set somewhere at the end of game and definitely before Xillia 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

(Me!)

He was pissed.

Again.

Leia sighed as she heard a sling of unintelligible words slip from the closed door in front of her. Everyone thought Wingul only spoke in Long Dau when he used his booster.

Leia knew otherwise.

Wingul - or Lin, as she called him - cursed profusely in his native tongue when he got truly emotional. Leia had caught sight of it for the very first time when she had confessed her love to him. When she had gotten a slightly injured during a fight with Agria, he had hurled the words at her in angry, worried tones. And when they kissed for the first time...

Leia shook her head and sighed for a second time, staring at the door once again. Now was not the time to get lost in fantasies. She put her hand to the door knob and halted at the sound of the loud thumps coming from the training room.

There was a particularly loud bump against the wall and a slew of foreign words assaulted her ears.

Yep, he was really mad.

Leia steeled herself and threw the door open, her eyes taking in the sight of white hair and rage. Wingul had discarded his coat and shirt completely, leaving his entire upper torso exposed. Leia tried to calm the pounding of her heart as she walked into the room, an action that made Wingul turn to her and glare fiercely with his intoxicating golden eyes.

Goodness, he was so handsome! Leia felt her cheeks warming and tried very hard to fight the blush off of her face. She admonished herself for even thinking about how gorgeous he was when he was angry, _'Now is not the time to be attracted to his face, Leia!'' _

Wingul, in turn, simply stared at her. He had no idea why she had bothered to come into the room; she was the very reason why he was upset. He wiped his face, neck, and chest with a towel, waiting on her to speak.

"Beating things up isn't going to make it any better, you know," Leia said, as her honest green eyes met his gaze.

He frowned at her, muttered a few more words in Long Dau, and sheathed his sword. He watched Leia stare at the ground guiltily, biting on her bottom lip. The sight of her white teeth on her very pink mouth calmed him down a little bit, and he internally turned his booster off. He was always worried that his… temper would scare her away. But she just frustrated him so much!

Leia took note of Wingul's newly smoothed, black locks. Would she ever get used to that? She shook her head, and forced her brain to stay on topic, "Linny, look, I know-"

"No, you don't. You don't know anything." He muttered, turning his back to her. Wingul walked towards the weapons rack to put his sword away, and Leia followed behind him, keeping her distance. If he would just let her explain!

"Linny, you have a point, really, but I need you to listen t-!"

He closed the distance between the two of them in a flash, and held the sheathed sword up to her neck.

"_U djimutii aenun tii ruusutinmu emuyatiaumugu_!" He shouted, his eyes flashing golden in anger.

Leia's eyes grew wide, as did his, when he realized what he had done. This was exactly why he didn't want to get in a relationship with her - his battle instincts were the first thing he relied on in emotional situations.

He immediately lowered the weapon and threw it to the side, staring down at his own hands in shock at what he had just done. He barely noticed when Leia's eyebrow began to twitch in irritation. She clenched her trembling fist in front of his face and in the blink of an eye, Wingul was dodging strikes to his head left and right.

"Did you just-?! Did you really raise a sword at me?! LIN LONG DAU! YOU-U… YOU ANIMAL!"

"Leia~! I-I didn't-! Leia!" He jumped back and away from his livid girlfriend, who instead charged straight ahead with her fist raised. He muttered a curse in his native tongue and tried to grab her wrists to stop her onslaught of punches and kicks. She was surprised by this and immediately tripped over her feet, due to the momentum propelling her forward, knocking them both over into a heap near the door she had entered only minutes before.

Leia winced as her body collided with his, noticing immediately how warm his shirtless chest was. Her face flushed as red as a tomato just as Wingul looked up to make sure she wasn't injured. Leia attempted to push herself off of his chest, but he held her to him, staring at the pretty blush on her face. She was so brave, to be this close to him. A lot of people didn't even like being in the same room with him.

And that's why her words earlier had hurt him so much.

A tender expression crossed his face though his heart was just as heavy. He reached up and touched her cheek gingerly, "_Tuya ruinun_…"

Leia knew what that phrase meant. The blush on her face grew, if that was even possible. Her heart leapt into her throat when he leaned up and kissed her softly. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread from her head to her toes. This was really the best part of making up.

"Are you really going to leave me?" Leia felt her heart break in two at his softly spoken words. Her wide green eyes blinked from the look of utter dejection on his face, as if the thought of even being seperated made him miserable. She was surprised to see his emotions so clearly today; usually it took an act of Gaius (or God himself) to get him to say things in a bluntly. If he spoke them at all.

Leia smiled and finally removed herself from his person, if only so that she could sit up and be more comfortable. As Wingul sat up himself, she grinned and hugged him around his neck to reassure him.

"Lin, I am leaving. But I'm not leaving you. I just… I don't want to be a nurse anymore. It's not my dream. That was my dream with Jude. Now he has a different path… and I need one too. One that is my own. One that belongs to me." Leia looked down at her hands, a little embarrassed that she had to say these things out loud. She had thought about them for a very long time, after everything was said and done on their world adventure.

Wingul swallowed, not at all liking where the conversation was going.

"But... I still want us… I still want there to be an us." She turned and smiled at him, and it was the loveliest smile he had ever witnessed in his life. He took her hand and kissed it, a gesture that gave Leia a bout of shivers.

"Do you have a solution then?"

Leia leaned against his shoulder, staring down at their hands together. "I want to come visit you. I don't even know where I'm going just yet. I know you have so much work to do for Gaius and everyone else, so I won't ask you to come with me."

He frowned. She really had thought this through. Could he really be angry with her for following her dreams? He had dreams once… He still did. That was why he would serve Gaius until the day he died. Leia was simply a welcome complication.

He watched as she bit on her bottom lip again, deep in thought. He didn't like the somewhat worried look on her face. Leia was too carefree to be worried! He pushed her down to the ground once again, pinning her between himself in the floor. Leia fell to the ground with a grunt.

"O-OH! Lin!"

He stared down at her with a mesmerizing look on his face. She sucked in her breath for a moment, as he leaned even closer to her face.

"_A-A-Aishiteru!" _Leia blurted out, halting his pre-emptive attack on her face. Wingul chuckled in amusement at the embarrassed look on her face. He kissed her forehead and laid his head gently on her shoulder, turning to breathe in her scent.

"What does that even mean?" He asked, pressing a chaste kiss into her neck.

"I-I don't know! I heard it on a TV show!"

"You really don't?"

"It… It means-!"

Wingul's face invaded her space once again, her bright green eyes blinking up at him. A soft smile graced his features, "Say it. In a language I understand."

She nodded and gulped in air loudly. Her face was heating by the second. "I...I…!"

"_U ruinun yaio._"

His smile was priceless and Leia realized that Wingul knew exactly what she was trying to say to him. She giggled nervously, laying her head back on the floor.

"You have got to teach me Long Dao some time! It sounds so cool!"

Wingul gave a bark of laughter as he helped Leia up from the training room floor, shaking his head softly, "Sorry, family secret."

"Awwww come on, Linny, you can tell me!"

THE END

Translations:

"_U djimutii aenun tii ruusutinmu emuyatiaumugu"_ = "I don't have to listen to anything!"

"_Tuya ruinun_…" = "My love…"

"_A-A-Aishiteru!" = "I love you!"_

"_U ruinun yaio" = "I love you."_


End file.
